1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus used for transmits video data to an external apparatus, and a method of the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The communication system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-78779 is a communication system which connects a communication apparatus and an external display apparatus via a digital interface, and uses the remote control of an external display apparatus to turn on or off the power of the communication apparatus.
However, with an existing communication apparatus, in a case where a control command for powering off the communication apparatus has been transmitted to the communication apparatus from an external display apparatus due to a user's erroneous operation, the user has not been able to cancel the control command thereof any more. In this case, the user has had to turn on the power of the communication apparatus, and also execute the connection process between the communication apparatus and external display apparatus, which is inconvenient.